Starcraft:Dawn of the Apocalypse
by Me-rite-much
Summary: Five Terran marines must face the horrors of battling the Zerg forces...


StarCraft: Dawn of the Apocalypse  
  
Disclaimer: Starcraft and the all the kewl chars in the series belong to blizzard. This story and any character I might create for this story is my own intellectual property, so I have copyrights to it.  
  
Notes: Took me a loooooooonnnnnnnggggggg while to think about this story, and I don't know how it will turn out. I am writing these notes before I finished the story because I need to warn you that I don't know how long this story will be. Ok here goes.  
  
Part one: The beginning of the end  
  
The foul stench of death filled the air as one of the many battles in this Great War had finally ended. The sky, clouded with the aftermath of enormous Terran gunfire, and the ground, a lake of blood, both Terran and Zerg corpses' all over, which make the scenery more morbid than it already was. If Terran forces hadn't been going by while the Zerg where attacking, more people would have died due to the Zerg advance. Out of sheer luck, five marines had managed to make it out alive.  
  
The marines, surprised at what had taken place, just sent out an S.O.S., but these days, an S.O.S. was just another term for corpse cleanup. No one really expected to find anyone alive anymore due to the fact that the Zerg simply existed to kill, and leave nothing alive after they are through with their mission.  
  
"Damn, I can't believe all this crap happened in thirty minutes," Private Thompson breathed out, " all this death, all the violence ended in only thirty god-damn minutes."  
  
"I think all five of us should be glad we just made it out alive," Private Pirelli said gratefully, " and we didn't live because we chicken shitted out, we fought just like all the other unlucky fuckers that are face-flat dead on their blood." "Yeah? Well I think we were better off getting slashed like the rest of the troops." Thompson replied.  
  
The five marines: Thompson, Pirelli, Norton, Schwartz, and Nielson, were apart of Nova squadron. Their squadron was really supposed to report almost 500 miles away. The dropships needed refueling, however, and luckily, all the pilots picked up a backwater station on radar. Unfortunately, by the time the dropships had gotten there, the Zerg were already attacking. Upon seeing the backwater station under attack, the dropships let loose their cargo of nearly 500 troops. Pirelli, Nielson, and the others where on the same dropship when they where dropped off to fight.  
  
  
  
The first thing they saw as they got on the station, were the Zerg forces already dominating nearly one-third of the backwater station. All around them, guns were going off and claws were slashing away. One unlucky marine, who had his back turned shooting an already dead Zergling, was foolishly not paying attention at the 4 Zerglings and 2 Hydralisks that were charging right at him. By the time he turned around, Hydralisk acid had landed right on his eyes, allowing the Zerglings enough time to jump on him, and devour his screaming body. The pain of the acid and the slashing of the Zerglings, made the unlucky man release a death scream that would chill the spine of many, but to see him dying, his insides being chewed and torn out, was enough to make you stare in horror, at the mindless insanity of the Zerg.  
  
"My god." Pirelli breathed out in a strange sort of calm horror. "C'mon men," Thompson screamed out to rally the troops, "lets slay these fuckers!!!!" Thompson's order was more than enough to get Pirelli back in psyche, and in one second, he went from terrified to absorbed, by the hatred of these terrible creatures. In a flash, all the troops from the dropships were rushing to battle, to defend their race, to fight for their life, which was funny, because a lot of the time, it meant their death.  
  
The marines however, were too obsessed with slaying their enemy to care whether they lived or not, and many knew this would be their last day, but being in the Terran marine corps during wartime nearly always meant that you would die if you didn't have what it takes to survive. "C'MON CRITTERS!!" Nielson screamed in a fit of rage, "COME TO DADDY YOU UGLY FUCKS!! IM NOT SCARED OF YOU OVERGROWN COCKROACHES!! DO YOU HEAR ME!? IM NOT SCARED OF YOU!" Neilson was overcome by hatred as he let loose a flurry of bullets toward the Hydralisk that had spit the poison at the now disemboweled corpse of a man.  
  
The bullets had struck the Zerg right in between it's eyes. It let out a wail of death as the contents of its head flew out and it's body slammed to the floor. Meanwhile, Norton was shooting up the four Zerg that were finished eating the corpse of the former marine on the floor. One spurt of his automatic weapon struck a Zergling dead the moment the bullets hit it's midsection. The second spurt, struck one Zergling right on the spine, with the flurry of bullets so strong, that it ripped the Zerglings' upper body from it's lower section. The last two spurts had struck a Zergling quickly jumping at Norton, trying to use the element of surprise to kill the soldier. Norton however, was quick to respond and shot one spurt of bullets that shot the Zergling down from it's huge leap, with the final spurt to make sure the cursed being was really dead.  
  
Schwartz was quickly holding back some Hydralisks that were about to overcome three backwater troops. "Here," Schwartz said as he threw some ammo clips to the backwater troops. "Make sure each counts, cause we're all screwed if you don't." After saying that, he slew a Hydralisk by shooting it constantly at the center of its body. To avoid more hits to its stomach, the Hydralisk had bowed its head down, both in agony and defense. All that did was make it get its brains shot out as well as its stomach. The blast to its head had made contents of the Hydralisks head spill all over Schwartz' helmet and visor, as well as cover the other backwater troops with the Zergs mutilated brain. One of the men was so disgusted by being hit with the brain content of the Hydralisk, that he simply vomited on the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Schwartz yelled out to the man who just threw up, which was difficult due to the hail of gunfire, and the screaming of the Zerg. "Don't be letting your stomach get the best of you, unless you wanna end up like that god damn 'lisk I just shot up, you'll take your damn gun, and blast these fuckers back to hell!" "Yes sir!" Said the man in an obedient and respectful fashion. After receiving his orders, he simply ran off into the hail of battle, his helmet blasted off, which he probably didn't care about anyway, only to know that we wasn't going to make it out alive, but he will go out surrounded by the pureed bodies of his Zerg enemies.  
  
"Where is the Station Marshall?!" Lieutenant Thompson yelled out at a dying trooper on the floor. "He.*cough*. he's me." The man said as he spurted out blood on his face and died. "Damnit!" Thompson said as he slammed his fist on the floor. "Just what I fuckin' need!" He stood up and for one moment, was awed at what he saw. It was pure carnage. Lots of the troops from the dropships were already dead, and they had only been on the ground for fifteen minutes, but many of the Zerg were slain as well. "Well, at least the odds are even now." He said as he lifted his weapon so he could reign death on the Zerg.  
  
Norton had a great streak of luck. After being cut off from his unit, he was able to find a bunker off in the distance, near the front of the Backwater Station. It was a bit far off, but the path was clear. Even though Norton knew he was in the clear for now, he also knew that a Zerg could easily leap out of any spot. That is why he took caution on the long jog to the bunker. The path was filled with corpses of both Terran and Zerg, each body more gruesome and torn up than the last. Norton wasn't that affected by it though, he had seen the Zerg's work before, and he also knew what to expect. Once in a while, Norton would shoot a small spurt of bullets at a Zerg nearby, just to help out anyone there.  
  
When he had finally reached the bunker, he saw six Terran corpses all around it , it was obvious that they were trying to get in to the bunker, but the Zerg were too fast. There was even one corpse, a female marine, her hand was still clawed at the door, tons of slash wounds all across her back, Norton could not stand the sight of the dead woman. The sight of her still clawed at the door reminded Norton of the mercilessness that the Zerg bring. He slowly walked over to her body, then he removed her hand from the door and lifted her corpse on his knee. "Your fight is over, don't worry, I will make sure these Zerg pay for what they have done, all of us will, you don't have to suffer anymore." And with that he closed her still open eyes with his fingers, a small tear falling on her corpse.  
  
He then opened the bunker door, and as some form of emotional closure, he took her corpse into the bunker. "Can't be getting soft now," Norton muttered to himself, "I gotta get some people in this.", but before he could finish what he was saying to himself, a huge Zergling leaped almost out of nowhere, letting out an ear-splitting scream as it tried to claim Norton's life. Luckily, he was still able to leap out of the way and in a rush, shot a surge of bullets into the Zerglings body. Every bullet that struck the creature made it scream louder and in more agony. All of that just made Norton happier, knowing this thing will suffer tremendously. Before he could kill the Zergling, he stopped firing, and for the first time, he saw the Zerg, the true Zerg; he looked into the eyes of the monster, and a wave of mixed anger and fear flooded through his veins. He saw the mindless hatred in the creature's eyes, and that was more than enough to revive his belief in what he was doing.  
  
"When you get to hell," Norton shouted to the Zerg, "tell the Overmind his ass is mine!!!" And with that, he shot an intense hail of bullets into the Zergling, and then he ran to it and gave it as hard a kick as he could. Norton took a deep breath, and then ran off into the battle, his purpose for fighting stronger than ever.  
  
Well, that's about all I am gonna write for now. If you have any comments, suggestions, cc and whatnot, e-mail me @ quake3rox@aol.com 


End file.
